


Savage Summoning

by LewdCookies



Series: The Black Tome [1]
Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game), Magic: The Gathering - Ravnica (Card Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ancient sex cult, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Consensual Sex, Cowgirl Position, Cum Eating, Cunnilingus, Endowed Male, Erotica, F/M, Fantasy, Fellatio, Gratuitous Smut, Jizz like honey, Licking, Magical disrobing, Missionary Position, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples, Non religious sex on top of an altar, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Ravnica, Shameless Smut, Slow Sex, Smut, Summoned Fuckbuddy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, Weird Dick, Weird sort of one night stand deal, Woman on Top, romantic sex, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdCookies/pseuds/LewdCookies
Summary: An intrepid half-elf wizard finds an ancient temple containing a magical artifact that creates the perfect fuckbuddy.
Relationships: Female Half-Elf/Male Magical Construct, Half-elf/Magical Construct, Original Female Half-Elf Character(s)/Original Male Non-Human Character(s)
Series: The Black Tome [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803172
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Savage Summoning

_That the Selesnya Conclave traditionally celebrates life in all its forms is of course known to everyone. What is perhaps less known is that some parts of the Conclave do so in ways others might consider as licentious. Situated in a densely forested part of the Rubblefield lies the temple of a small sub-sect named the Circle of Selesnya’s Delectation. Dedicated to celebrating life in all its amatory glory. Located within the temple is an artifact, the Gem of Prurient Nature, that is the centre of their ceremonies. The artifact capable of calling forth avatars that symbolise nature’s more concupiscent aspects.  
-Excerpt from the Black Tome, Chapter XIV_

“Ah pizdec.”  
The stillness that lingered over the overgrown glade was suddenly shattered by a loud girlish shriek. The noise sending birds and small critters scurrying for cover. The scream cut off abruptly and there was a sharp twang that lingered in the air for a moment. This was quickly followed by another brief scream before things suddenly became quiet again.  
“Well,” she remarked with a groan, “If Anatta and Lukasz were here they’d have conniptions by now.” 

In hindsight she should’ve tried enlisting the help of one of her friends. But Lukasz had seemingly been swallowed up by the earth itself, the devarkin couldn’t be found anywhere. She still felt concerned about that. Anatta had gone back to her Golgari friends for all she knew. The petite thief hadn’t gotten back in touch with her for a while before she had set out. Ember had returned back to her tribe, leaving her with no concrete way of contacting her. Even if she figured the Gruul warrior would have undoubtedly aided her. And Zermat… Well, she figured the old man wasn’t much up for hunting for lost artifacts so in all fairness she hadn’t really tried asking him.

Needless to say, then there was that little thing about the artifact itself. Even if they had been available, she wasn’t exactly sure how she was going to broach the subject. Trying to explain to them that she was after the artifact belonging to a less than savoury sect of Selesnya filled her with a sense of dread. She could only imagine the peculiar looks she’d get from the others as she kept going. Or the grins. Lukasz would’ve most likely grinned so hard until his face had split. Or proceed to laugh his ass off. Subsequently they would start pressing her for details about the artifact itself. Details that had been scarce from what she had been able to glean, but they weren’t exactly low on innuendos and insinuations. Getting hold of that information had been an adventure in itself. She was pretty sure she was on some library’s wanted list by this point. Not that it had been her fault directly, at least not this time around. But undoubtedly her friends would then start asking just where she had found out about such a thing. Then invariably she would have to bring up a certain black tome she had picked up from a sphinx’s lair some time ago. The tome itself had turned out to contain spells and lore of the kind that would make your average Azorius member faint. Followed by them likely wanting to incinerate the book and throw her in jail for gross indecency. Or fine her to the point she’d be better off moving deep underground and joining the Golgari. All of this made up a perfect storm of things that could only lead to complete and utter embarrassment if her friends were to ever find out.

Even if she had to admit the money that she earned from selling various sexual aids sourced from the tome was great. But that was, furthermore, something she didn’t exactly desire that her friends were to know about. At least not in such direct terms.

She sighed in frustration. So here she was, currently swaying from side to side like an oversized pendulum. Suspended upside down from the roof by a tangle of vines wrapped around her left foot. For the briefest moments she was glad she wasn’t wearing a robe or a skirt and decided to dress somewhat sensibly. She craned her head downwards, or upwards depending on how one saw it and saw the grassy floor beneath her. Several meters below her by her estimates. Regardless of how soft the grass and moss covered ground might look, it wouldn’t be soft enough to lessen her impact she thought grimly. Especially at this height. Considering she hadn’t expected falling through a canopy roof anytime soon she hadn’t prepared feather fall. Or fly for that part. Those would’ve made things a lot easier for her. Her left ankle ached with a dull pain. In the best case it was simply twisted from the sudden stop. In the worst case, it was broken. But right now that was something she would have to worry about later.  
“Right, how to get out of this mess then,” Iskra Szép mutters to herself.

Of average height, her most noticeable trait was her dark purple hair. Most of it currently gathered into a braid which dangled beneath her like a tail, bangs otherwise framing her face slightly askew. She had sharp elfen angles coupled with human softness. A pair of pointed ears, the tips blunter than those of an elfs, were visible on either side of her head. She was swaddled in shades of brown, black and green. But despite the dull hues of her garments they were of an expensive cut, the clothes tailored to her slim and curvaceous form. 

The world she had dropped into, literally speaking, was a tangled mix of nature and civilization. Vines and flowers snaked up stone pillars. Grass and moss replaced floor tiles. Although she doubted there had ever been any in the first place. If there had been any devotional patterns they had all grown over by now. A carpet of pale flowers located in the centre. Massive trees rose upwards, some obvious part of the design while others had emerged over the passage of time. The roof was leaves and branches growing around stone. Some of it was deceptively weak as she had discovered. Sharp sunlight filtered down through the canopy and casted speckled shadow patterns onto the floor. Her own entrance casting a large beam of light. Large statues stood in alcoves, men and women of all kinds. Their hands clasped together and heads lowered in reverence. All of them were completely naked, and no details had been spared as well. A far cry from the Selesnya Conclave temples she had managed to see in the past. But by this point some of them looked to be clothed, albeit in a carpet of moss and flowers. The notion of nature seemingly abhorring their nakedness entertained her for a moment. As far as she knew she had discovered the right place, even if it was primarily by accident she admitted. The place was far bigger than she had anticipated as well, the roof set high up and the interior wide and spacious.

Suddenly there was a loud snap and she dropped downwards. Her stomach lurched as the ground rapidly approached her before she came to yet another sudden halt. The half-elf grunting as the pain in her ankle flared up again. Leaves fluttered down around her as a large branch came crashing down nearby. The situation was quickly turning dire, she realized. She looked up at the hole in the roof, to her dismay she could see it had grown in size. What was worse, an old gargoyle statue was now tilting precariously over it. The very same vines she was hanging from wrapping around it. She could scarcely guess that being exposed to the weather had managed to wear down the foundation that had been holding it in place. And her dangling off it had been the final push to make it start to fall apart. This meant that if she stayed for too long she ran the risk of plummeting down to the ground. Which would be fatal. This outside the risk of the vines themselves giving up and snapping. Which would be fatal. Not to mention, if the statue toppled over she would’ve been dragged down along with it. Which would be extra fatal. Either way she needed to get down as soon as possible. 

Employing a measure of elven grace, she carefully bent herself by the waist towards her feet. Feeling the vine sag and shift as she did. Above her the statue lurched forwards, now almost lying over the hole itself. Straining slightly she managed to grab hold of the vine and with a slight grunt pull herself upwards. Her ankle only made the slightest of protests as she moved. There was a slight worrying creak from above her and the vine sagged a bit more. But she wasn’t currently plummeting towards the ground yet so for now she was safe, she thought. With one hand holding onto the vine, trying not to place too much weight onto it in the process, she reached behind her with the other. Being extra careful not to move to suddenly lest her motions provoke another rapid descent. Hanging off her belt was a small hand crossbow, the limbs folded to either side. Mounted on that sat a small metallic canister. It had a flat head and a set of four hooks mounted around it. Attached to the back of it was a wire that led down to a small spool located on the frame underneath that. 

Iskra tucked the crossbow in between her thighs for a moment, hopeful it wouldn’t slip, before concentrating briefly. Focusing for a moment, trying her best to ignore the subtle sways and the way the vine was steadily sagging downwards, she tapped into the ambient mana flow. With a practised gesture and a quick muttered word, a ghostly looking hand suddenly materialised in front of her. After a quick metal command the hand silently floated behind her before coming back with the end of a hempen rope in its grasp. Pulling her thighs closer towards her, she attached the rope to the end of the wire. The hand holding onto the rest of the rope at the same time. Pressing down on the release, the twin limbs of the crossbow unfolded with a twang. She could feel the sweat running down her back, the hand holding onto the vine beginning to hurt from the strain, even with her legs holding on as well. Tucking it back between her thighs she pulled back on the string until there was a click. With the grapple-launcher finally fully prepared she took aim at the nearest wall, aiming high just in case. She figured that with the tether and the rope she should have enough to reach down, if not she’d just have to climb. As she pressed the trigger, there was another sharp twang, the grapple hook sailing silently through the air. The only noise being the wire rapidly unspooling. When that ran out the rope followed suit, Iskra having secured the other end around her waist beforehand.

The hook struck the wall almost dead on, the sound of metal hitting stone echoed ominously in the temple interior. Like the toll of a giant bell. Iskra let out a breath she realized she’d be holding on as it slid downwards for a moment before one of the hooks got caught in a vine. The hook seemingly froze in place all of a sudden as the dendroplasm that was contained within the canister hardened and glued it to the wall. She tugged sharply on the rope twice just to make sure it stuck, the hook not budging the slightest.

Her stomach lurched again as she felt herself drop down a bit more, above her the statue had begun to tilt at a dangerous angle. The branches that were preventing it from falling inside creaking louder with increasing worry. There was enough slack to the rope for her to wrap it around her arm for support. Iskra paused for a moment. She gasped as another sudden lurch in the vine pulled her in two different directions at the same time. Above her branches had begun to snap at a worrying rate. Quickly realizing she is running out of time to get untangled from the vines she instead opts for a more brute force approach. With one hand holding onto the rope, she opened her magical senses, feeling the mana flowing around her in all its main colours. She plucked at a string of red mana, feeling its warmth beginning to flow through her as she began channeling it. She felt herself sink down again as the statue slid down further, pieces of stone and leaves showering down on her. Iskra focused the flow of mana up her body, a slight sheen of perspiration covering her skin as her internal temperature began spiking. She needed to be careful not to take in too much at the same time or else she might internally combust. Which was not a pretty sight. She pushed and guided the thread up the arm holding onto the vine, letting it focus around the palm of her hand. The vine began to sizzle and turn black as it rapidly heated up, Iskra ignoring the painful feeling of the intense heat. Above her the statue slowly slid further and further into the hole, branches and twigs snapping sharply. Iskra presses on and increases the flow of mana just a bit more. The vine began to smoke as wisps of flame licked the sides of her hands as the fire ate through the tough plant matter.

At that moment suddenly several things happened at once. Just as the fire finally ate through the last of the vine, there was a loud crack as whatever was holding back the statue finally gave into gravity. The gargoyle began plummeting towards the ground. With the vine gone Iskra was pulled sideways towards the wall by the rope; a puff of flame in her wake as she let go of the red mana flow. The half-elf almost felt the gargoyle statue sailing past her before it landed on the floor with a surprisingly muted thud. The impact shattered the statue into hundreds of pieces in the process. A stream of leaves and flowers following in its wake. Iskra journey only stopping as she slams into the wall. The only thing preventing her from tumbling down was the rope wrapped around her arm. The force of the blow knocked the wind out of her. The half-elf hung there for a moment, her heart beating rapidly in her chest as she gasped for air.  
“Niv’s teeth, I don’t want to do anything like that anytime soon,” she exclaims as she eyed the shattered gargoyle on the floor below her. Thankful at the same time it hadn’t been her.

The rope lasted all the way down thankfully. After unceremoniously dropping her backpack down onto the ground Iskra sat down. Even if more or less collapsing onto her rear would be more accurate, her heartbeat still feels somewhat erratic. She pulled out her waterskin from her backpack, her mouth suddenly feeling parched from the ordeal. The half-elf wincing slightly as she uncorked it and looked down at her hand, noting the small burn blisters on her palm. A small price to pay she thinks for a moment before she remembers her ankle. Quickly pulling off the knee length booth, she was relieved to find her ankle wasn’t fractured and only appeared to hurt lightly. With a relieved sigh, she leaned back against the wall. One less thing to worry about the thought to herself. Iskra gave her blistered palm another quick examination, the skin bright red on most of it. She reached into a pouch and pulled out a small vial of amber coloured liquid. She pulled the cork with her teeth, careful not to discard it in the grass.  
“Well, bottoms up then,” she said before downing the entire thing in one go.  
Iskra had learned from experience that healing potions were not to be sipped or drunken slowly. The thing had to be drunk like a tavern shot and had to go down in one sweep. After emptying the vial, she made a grimace.  
“Blech, this one tastes like over-sweetened sump water. Why can’t they make these things taste at least somewhat decent?”  
She recorked the vial and stuck it back in the pouch.  
“It shouldn’t taste good or anything, because that would defeat the point of medicine,” she began rambling to relieve the tension, “Just sort of decent.”  
She suddenly went silent as the gears in her head began working. All the while she could feel a soothing warm feeling coursing through her body, the blisters on her palm healing and the pain in her ankle dissipating. Then she realized she was getting very much sidetracked and instead went for her waterskin again. This time remembering to actually drink from it. The water wasn’t exactly cold. But it was refreshing, nonetheless.

As she was munching idly on some dried jerky there was a sudden flutter of leathery wings and a slight squeak drew her attention. Lying on her pulled up knee was a small long-eared bat covered in white fur, looking up at her. It squeaked again and Iskra couldn’t help but to sigh slightly.  
“Well it’s not like I had expected the temple to be turned into an overgrown hill.”  
The bat squeaked again.  
“What do you mean you knew it was hollow?” she asked accusingly, giving the bat a hard stare. There was a rapid series of squeaks in response, the bat hiding its face underneath its wings.  
“Of course your stomach got in between telling me that important piece of information,” she said flatly before sighing again.  
The bat chirped.  
“No, I’m not mad at you Netopyr,” she said with a slight smile.  
She began scritching him behind the ear with a finger. The bat making varied noises of protest for a moment before they turned into noises telling her he was clearly enjoying it. One of his legs rapidly tapping against her knee. Well, she wasn’t that mad at least she thought to herself as she continued scritching him. But at the same time she did usually have a hard time staying angry at him. He might be her familiar, but he was still a bat after all. Also, she couldn’t think of a better pet to have to deal with moths threatening to eat her books for that part. Or the other ones roosting in the roof, the guano was just a bonus.  
“Yes I’m fine. Thank you for asking by the way,” she continued.  
Netopyr squeaked again, and Iskra chuckled mirthfully.  
“Yes you can.”  
With a happy chirp Netopyr took to the skies again, and Iskra could only shake her head as he flew up into the rafters.  
“I’m unsure if he does anything but eat and sleep. It does remind me of some of my former roommates at the Nivix,” she said with a chortle.

The place she had entered appeared to be some kind of atrium or nave. The front entrance hidden behind a tangled mass of vegetation she would have had no hope to get through without exerting a lot of effort. It almost appeared as if the doors had grown together somehow more than having rotted away. Iskra figures that it must be some weird side effect of either an overabundance of green mana in the area or no caretakers present anymore. Conclave temples were known to be more gardens than anything else after all. Much to her chagrin the way to the main ceremonial chamber was blocked in the same way, the large doors covered in vines and roots. She could probably force her way through, but that would take a lot of time and effort. And with no way to look inside trying to teleport inside was out of the question. She wasn’t sure if Netopyr was able to find a way inside there or not. She had heard stories of wizards or sorcerers who had tried and ended up shifting into solid matter, with horrific results. So instead, she had to hedge her bets that whoever built the temple had done so with connectivity in mind. With some due diligence she’d be able to find some side entrance into the ceremonial chamber.

The temple interior reminded her of the Undercity in a way, albeit less damp. Some parts were so overgrown that only the barest of sunlight filtered through. Forcing her to channel light into the tip of her wand to be able to see where she went. As far as she could tell the place was completely abandoned, the only living things inside were various small critters. At least this far into the temple complex she had barely seen anything bigger than rats. Although the scuttling noises she could hear sometimes in the distance filled her with a sense of dread. Before long she was maintaining a small orb of fire in her other hand as she explored, her rapier within easy reach as well. But whatever lurked in the darkness kept their distance, seemingly content with just watching her. Which didn’t make her feel any better but at least she wasn’t neck deep in monsters or anything. Those trips were never fun she knew from experience.

When she had been busy researching the location of the temple there was one thing she had been able to find. What had actually happened to the sect to make it disappear so suddenly. All she had managed to find was mentions of the Conclave bringing interlopers back into the fold or similar. Because at one point the mentions of Circle of Selesnya’s Delectation just stopped. For all she knew they either disappeared or renamed themselves to escape attention. But regardless, it had been at least a century ago by this point if not more since it had happened. Iskra doubted she’d be able to find much in the way of evidence to support any hypothesis of what happened to them. At least not without staying at the temple for a while. For all she knew they had rutted themselves to oblivion. She chortled at the absurd thought for a moment. Although in the back of her mind she wondered if there could be some truth to it. This wasn’t exactly the first time she had read about those kinds of sects. She was however glad it was a Conclave one instead of a Rakdos one. Just the sheer notion of a Rakdos pleasure cult made her skin crawl.

Suddenly finding the temple library was a welcome surprise. The place was a mess, even more so than the rest of the temple. Shelves had been tipped over and she was pretty sure she could see traces of smashed open boxes as well. Perhaps the dissolution had been a violent one. Or maybe one of the many Gruul clans living in the Rubblefield had objected to their presence and had attacked. Even if the atrium had looked surprisingly undisturbed. Granted, everyone knew that attacking the front door was rarely a good idea. So presumably they had found some alternate entrance and then sacked the place, or drove the sect members out. But her feelings of elation at her discovery quickly turned into disappointment when she discovered that any scrolls of books hadn’t survived. Most of them either rotting away or having been devoured by animals and insects. A problem she was all too aware of herself. But after some searching she managed to find a set of books and scrolls. The bundle had survived by being wrapped in animal skins. Not to mention they had seemingly been stashed away as well, having found them behind a loose stone in the wall. Which meant the things she had found was either incredibly important, or had simply been kept secret for various reasons. Iskra resisted the temptation to examine the contents and stashed the bundle in the backpack before moving on. She would have plenty of time going through the texts when she got back to her workshop. Right now what really mattered was finding the main chamber and the artifact. The books and scrolls were, however, a welcome bonus.

Her search for an entrance to the main chamber took her deeper and deeper into the temple. Although by this point it was perhaps more correct to consider it a monastery more than a temple. As it was quickly becoming obvious to her that this was both a place of worship and habitation. Iskra passed through what appeared to have been a giant mess hall at one point. The sole evidence of that had been the remains of a giant wooden table that had not fully rotted away yet. She had expected a village to have surrounded the temple but in this case it seems that the two had been combined. Most likely it had been necessary to be able to defend themselves. The Rubblefields weren’t exactly the friendliest place to live in. Although at the same time she’d be hard pressed to come up with any place in Ravnica that was. Barring the comfort of her own home perhaps. Either way combining the two made sense. She suspected there had been some kind of outer wall or something but it had no withstood the test of time.

Being so lost in her thoughts and theories as she wandered around it took her a moment to realize that her surroundings had changed drastically. The half-elf wizard suddenly found herself in what appeared to be a large glade. For a moment she wondered if she had been walking around in a circle and entered the atrium from the other side. But she quickly realized that the room she had entered was noticeably different. Sunlight shone through a domed roof, the trees lining the walls of the round chamber not reaching anywhere near it. For a moment she was confused why she hadn’t seen the dome as she approached the site. Without a good look on the outside, she figured it must’ve looked as overgrown as the rest of the place. Briefly she wondered if the roof had been covered in stained glass or not, but that was rather hard to tell at this point. Only the stone lattice work remained. Either way the place must’ve looked spectacular when the temple was still inhabited. There was still some evidence of former glory as she could see intricate stonework hidden underneath the grass and moss. The carvings showed off couples in various sexual positions, some of which Iskra had never seen or heard of before. She was very tempted to take notes. Situated in the centre of the chamber stood a large tree that towered over everything else in the glade. The wizard assumed that it was the symbolic representation of the Conclave itself. Which was an obvious sign that she had, more or less, inadvertently stumbled into the main ritual chamber. 

The sound of running water drew her attention, and she found a still functioning fountain nearby. The half-elf figuring it was pulled up from a deep underground well through permanent magic or some feat of engineering. She assumed it had been used for ritualistic cleansing before a ceremony. Or, she thought with an amused smile, it had simply been used to wash off all the fluids afterwards. She couldn’t detect any enchantments or alterations to the water after examining it out of sheer curiosity. It wasn’t laced with aphrodisiacs or anything like that. It was just a regular fountain from what she could surmise. The water did however taste cold and refreshing and she took the chance to sate her thirst and refill her waterskin in the process. The rest of the chamber practically oozed with green mana. For a moment Iskra wondered if she was going to start growing flowers in her hair all of a sudden or not. But at the same time she could sense something different, a weird conflux of red and green colours that came from the middle of the chamber. The source was somewhere around the giant tree from what she could tell.

Near the base of the tree, she found something that reminded her of something from a park. A circle of divans made out of wood or stone surrounded a small altar. A very picturesque sight that was only missing some flower bushes to complete it. The half-elf wondered idly if there was an overgrown rose garden somewhere on the temple grounds or not. The altar itself was a surprisingly simple affair made out of wood and stone. Behind that stood a small plinth made out of a tree stump. The plinth lavishly decorated with all kinds of lewd imagery, Iskra noting that some of the partners didn’t look completely human. Her eyebrow raised upwards as she noticed some that were barely human as well. On top of the plinth, surrounded by a cage of sorts made from branches sat what she had been looking for.

Sitting in its own stand made out of intertwined branches and twigs was what she could only assume was the Gem of Prurient Nature. Much to her chagrin her sources, including the tome, had been rather vague on its appearance. But now she was surprised to find out that the name was accurate. The artifact was made out of a very large chunk of ruby. That alone made it worth an absolute fortune she realized. The keen eyed wizard noticed that the gemstone was also nearly flawless, the stone having been expertly cut. Even without picking it up she figured it was big enough to easily fit in the palm of her hand. It was coloured a deep red, the colour seemingly at odds with its slightly transparent nature. It had a vaguely heart shaped form too. Even if it was more the kind of heart one might see during Valentine's Day than an actual living heart. Iskra felt disappointed for a moment, having almost expected it to look a bit more phallic considering its purpose.

Looking back at the altar she thought it looked rather benign, especially considering the sect it belonged to. It wasn’t without its lewd ornamentations of course. The altar carrying on the same theme that the plinth, not to mention the chamber itself, had. But at the same time she had expected something a bit more… ostentatious in a way. She knew from experience that cults or sects always seemed to prefer to make their altars some kind of centerpiece attraction. The adventurous wizard having seen ones that had been in the shape of a giant coiling snake or a giant toothy maw. So in a way she had built up a weird expectation about this one in turn. Fully expecting it to look like it had been made out of couples making love or a giant vagina. Instead, she found a large round table that reached up to her knees, the top covered in soft looking moss. It almost looked like a...

Iskra slapped her forehead as the pin finally dropped. Of course, the altar looked like a bed. Because why wouldn’t it be when you thought about it. It wasn’t as if she was currently inside a temple belonging to a long forgotten sex cult or anything. Not to mention it wasn’t as if she had done so with the explicit purpose of finding a magical artifact belonging to them. An artifact that was, according to what she'd been able to find, capable of summoning forth animated sex toys. Or perhaps that term was wrong since the texts mentioned they appeared to possess some level of intelligence. Even if she hadn’t been able to figure out more details beyond that. So the more correct descriptor was probably fuckbuddies. The perfect partner for when to worship nature or scratch a particular itch. She giggled at the thought. 

But at the same time she couldn’t deny she was curious. The half-elf nibbling thoughtfully on her lower lip as she glanced at the gem on the plinth. The more reasonable side of her told her she could just wait to see what it did when she was back in her study. But at the same time, she reasoned to herself, it might just require an environmental or mana trigger to work. This was a Conclave artifact after all. For all she knew it might either require access to nature or a source of green mana to function properly. Mostly because she wasn’t exactly sure how the summoning process worked. The tome, in particular, had been devoid of details about that part. For which she couldn’t really blame the author for if she were to be honest. The sect was probably reluctant to share that information with others. So for all she knew if she tried testing the gem back in her study she had no real idea what could happen. It might do nothing, or the results could be catastrophic. So it was obviously in her best interest, she thought affirmingly, to conduct some field testing at first before she conducted a deeper study into the gem’s secrets. Of course it had nothing to do with the fact that she was also very curious about the partners themselves and their skillset. Of course not. It wasn’t as if she had a string of horrible dates and one night stands behind her making her look at alternate means at scratching that itch. Absolutely not!

Having made up her mind Iskra shrugged off her backpack and put it down on a nearby divan, followed by her leather jacket. Underneath it she wore a brown leather corset over a dark olive green sleeveless leotard. With a slight groan she rolled her weary shoulders for a moment to breathe some life into them. Carrying everything she needed for an excursion deep into the Rubblefields didn’t exactly mean packing light. Rummaging around the backpack for a moment, she pulled out a book with a cover made out of black silk. She still hadn’t been able to tell what the symbol on the cover was despite her best attempts to decipher it. The tome fell open on the page she wanted, a trick she wished her spell book could do as well.  
“Now where was that paragraph again,” She mumbled whilst she skimmed through the pages, “Ah, there.”  
“In order to call upon the power of Gem of Prurient Nature, the wielder must first briefly attune themselves to it.”  
Iskra began to quietly read the paragraph to herself.  
_“By opening themselves the gem will sense their inner wants and desires. Even ones the caller may not be fully aware of. Then it will begin summoning forth a suitable avatar or avatars depending on preferences. Focusing on a specific kind of partner or fantasy is also one way of drawing upon its powers.”_  
Skimming through the rest, she saw some other methods of using the gem to summon things. But they were also highly ritualised procedures that required a number of people to do. After returning the book to her backpack, she approached the gem, still sitting on the plinth. Looking at it, she suddenly felt unsure of how to proceed, but after some deliberation simply rested her hand on the gemstone. As she relaxed and tried opening herself to the gem, she wondered slightly what it might summon in her case. Then suddenly she felt a strange but very pleasant tingle spread from her hand and through her whole body. The sensation left her as suddenly as it came and she let go of the gem, figuring the attunement process had been completed. Then she realized her nipples were rock hard underneath her leotard. She assumed she was damp between her legs as well but didn’t care to check. Figures, she thought with an amused smirk and sat down on the altar to wait. She suppressed the urge to lie down on her side with a rose between her teeth as she waited for her partner to show up.

As she suddenly felt a shift in the aetheric flow around her the words of her old teacher at the Nivix suddenly came into mind. Nikolina Vuković had been the one who had taught her about mana’s place in the world and how it was everywhere. As well as how to use and bend it to her will and wishes. Something she had also taught her was that the various colours of mana had distinct tastes and smells to them. Especially true at higher concentrations. It had been an idea she had rejected as absurd at first. But as her studies continued and her arcane senses became more fine tuned she had finally understood what her teacher had meant. Another thing she had also learned was how the various colours of mana could leave its mark in both people and the environment. Such as prolonged usage of the same kinds of colours left its mark on you down to your inner being. It was something she distinctly remembered from her brief but intense tryst with the older, and more experienced wizard. Whenever they had made love she remembered how she had tasted strangely cool and spicy at the same time. It had been a strongly minty flavour she could still recall. But back in the present the sudden surge in the chamber of mana left a brief aftertaste in her mouth. What was of particular interest to the wizard was the combination of colours. She had fully expected to sense just the fresh and slightly tart taste of green mana as the Gem used did its magic. But she was surprised to feel the slightly stronger and spicier taste of red mana as well. It was exactly a combination she had expected to come from a Conclave sect. She had assumed the fact that the artifact was red and green as some kind of odd byproduct of its creation. Even if she should’ve known those two elements were going to be involved somehow. Although when the sect was all about celebrating life in very carnal ways invoking the passion of red felt apt. One reason she figured they decided to settle as far away from civilization as possible. And possibly a reason why they were brought to heel later on as well.

With a small grin she had to readily admit to herself that the Gem had done a marvelous job with the avatar. The process had not been unlike what happens when an earth elemental was called into form, although a bit more plant based perhaps. It had begun with a tiny seedling sprouting up from the ground and as that grew into a tree of sorts things had progressed rapidly after that. More plant matter quickly builds upon it. It was essentially flesh over a skeleton, albeit the latter was made out of wood rather than bone instead. It, or he to be more precise, looked to be a head and a half taller than her. His physique was average but not without musculature, the stomach was flat and toned and his legs were firm. His skin was a lush green and covered in leaf and root patterns. His member hung limply between his legs, the half-elf not noting any abnormalities on it or anything. Even in its flaccid state the size was appealing. The thing was coloured a shade darker than the rest of his skin. The face was slightly elfin in appearance, complete with a pair of pointed elven-like ears. In a way it reminded her of Lukasz a bit; it wasn’t an exact copy of him or anything but there were enough similarities in facial shape that it strongly reminded her of her devarkin friend. Iskra felt her cheeks turn warm as that thought sunk in. She hadn’t exactly thought about him during the attunement so maybe it had trawled her subconscious or something. His eyes were the colour of gold as they looked into the distance at the moment. The hair was made out of an interesting mix of moss and shimmering turquoise coloured leaves, the latter formed into a small mohawk. 

She crossed the distance between the two to get a better look. The avatar standing perfectly still, his arms hanging down by his sides. The only motion was his head turning to face her as she approached. Iskra wondered for a moment if these had any connection to the Worldsoul or not. Or if that had been a deliberate choice by the sect. Which she figured would be tantamount to heresy to the Conclave. Unless they had a sympathetic dryad that acted like the sects voda to keep up the charade. The look in his eyes seemed intelligent as he looked at her. But at the same time she wondered if that was some kind of facsimile from the Gem or not. He began looking at her with what seemed like a growing curiosity as she began examining him more closely. To her surprise he did feel warm to the touch, his body possessing what felt like a normal body temperature. The skin, on the other hand, didn’t feel exactly like the same, having a slightly spongy feeling to it. But even then it wasn’t exactly off putting to her or anything. 

Iskra felt warm all of a sudden and undid the first two buttons on the back of her leotard before resuming her examination.  
“Open your mouth please,” she asked.  
The only weird thing about his mouth was the fact his tongue was dark blue rather than pink. The same could be said of the insides of his mouth as well. His teeth looked fine, even if they looked to be made out of wood. The only real difference to them was that the top incisors were slightly pointier. There was even saliva in his mouth as well. She had to admit that she did feel somewhat weird playing the part of a doctor like this. But at the same time this was all so new and intriguing for her. It was summoning magic on a level she hadn’t seen before so of course she was admittedly very curious about it. Although as she continued to examine him, refusing to call him an it, she wondered if this wasn’t some trick the Gem was playing on her. Perhaps the Gem had managed to sense her urge to thoroughly study an avatar and had simply given her what she wanted. But at the same time that would almost imply that the Gem possessed an intelligence of its own to make such a judgement. Instead of drawing upon the summoner's desires and ideas. She knew that she had at least tried to clear her mind of any such ideas. In light of her growing doubt she decided to test something.  
“Can you speak?” she asked it.  
To which he responded by shaking his head. The response surprised the wizard. There was at least some kind of intelligence behind those eyes she theorizes. She had after all not told him how to respond to her question. She repeated the question in what she knew of sign language and to her surprise got the same response from him.  
“Can you understand me?” she asked him in both Elvish and High Ravnic. Both times he nodded in response.  
“Can you make any noises?”  
He shook his head in response this time. Apparently the Gem’s creator had made it so that the avatars could understand all kinds of languages but not given them their own vocal chords. She wondered for a moment if any bestial or monstrous summon was silent as well or not. Which would’ve been a slight shame- she shook her head slightly. Not too sure where that thought had crept in from. But perhaps the ability to moan and groan was something one had to wish for so to speak. But this led some credence to her notion that the avatar possessed some kind of defaults to their form. A set of lips to kiss your partner with, teeth to nibble on their earlobe and a tongue to probe their moist- 

Iskra blinked in surprise at the lurid train of thought popping into her head. The half-elf suddenly realized how warm she was feeling as well. Which seemed rather strange to her as the weather was mild for the season and she wasn’t standing in direct sunlight. Then a thought struck her, and she looked down her leotard to find her nipples standing out fully erect on her chest. Another check revealed that she was damp between her legs, her fingertip glistening with her arousal. When she suddenly felt an odd sweet and spicy taste on her tongue, she opened her arcane senses and gasped slightly as she felt a surge of red mana, a wave of pleasure washing over her. Leaving her whole body tingling from the sensation and slightly out of breath from how sudden and intense the feeling had been. She didn’t even have to look around to realize that it came from the Gem, there really was no other no source for it. Although it strangely enough looked more pink to her more than pure red, which would explain the strange aftertaste. She looked at him, seeing him surrounded by a conflux of red and green.  
“Of course,” she said with a chortle as it dawned upon her, “Why wouldn’t you grease the wheels a little to get things going.”  
She turned her attention back to the real world again, feeling her arousal having spiked considerably. She looked at the divans with an amused smile.  
“Well I guess it didn’t take long for the ceremonies to devolve into an all out orgy with that thing making everyone hot and bothered,” she remarked with an amused smile.  
She turned her attention back to the avatar, looking at him and down as she nibbled on her lower lip. The gesture obviously meant to look thoughtful somehow ended up looking seductive instead. Even if she wasn’t exactly sure he was picking that up or not as he looked at her. Granted her seduction game wasn’t exactly the best, and she it wasn’t as if she hadn’t tried either previously. Although she did notice that his body responded to the Gem’s influence. Most obviously was the fact his member was steadily growing turgid, but there also seemed to be a slight dark flush to his body. The leaves that made up his hair looked a bit more lively. She gave him her best attempt at a coy look. There really wasn’t much point in thinking twice about what she was going to do next. She was feeling increasingly aroused by this point. Besides, she thought with a grin; she would’ve done it anyway. Even without the Gem’s help, she had been planning on conducting some very thorough tests on him.  
“Time to proceed with the physical examination,” she said with another suggestive look, holding back a childish giggle afterwards. A slight pang of disappointment turned into surprise when he responded to her suggestive remark by flashing her a suggestive smile of his own. She felt her cheeks flush in response. Perhaps there was more to him than she had expected.

She turned around and walked towards the moss covered altar, her hips swaying as she moved. If she was going to get physical, she would rather do it there than on the divans. And frankly she was far too hot and bothered to bother unpacking her bedroll for that part. So the altar suited her needs just fine. Not to mention it had felt incredibly soft earlier. She made a brief arcane gesture before letting a hand briefly caress her body as she walked. Layer by layer her clothes began disappearing, turning into a swarm of spectral butterflies that glowed a warm pink in colour. The butterflies fluttered over to where her backpack and jacket lay. Her clothes slowly began to materialize on top of the divan. All of them neatly folded together and stacked on top of each other. Her rapier and spellbook lying next to them in turn. It had been another spell she had learned from the Black Tome. Learning it had ruined a fair share of her outfits, the particular gesture you had to was very specific. Not to mention the right amount of mana channeled as well. And she had yet to find out a way to change it from butterflies. At least pink ones.

Iskra was now completely naked sans her boots. She wasn’t exactly going to ruin the mood by walking barefoot and then step on something sharp. Besides, she thought wearing the knee length leather boots made a nice accessory. Next time she’d have to remember to wear garters. The half-elf could be considered full figured. A pair of wide hips lead down to a pair of powerful thighs and slender legs. Her posterior was shapely and firm in turn. The swell of her ample bosom visible from behind. Her pale skin was nearly flawless, only the slightest of blemishes on it. There was a noticeable flush to her shoulders and neck by this point. Her pointed ears almost seemed to glow red in turn. Adorning her back was an intricate series of tattoos consisting of various arcane runes and patterns. They began between her shoulder blades and went down on the left side of her back. Another tattoo sat high on her left shoulder blade next to one situated on her upper arm. The patterns were mostly for show, even if the one on her arm helped to serve as a minor spell focus. But only for small and simple spells like the one that undressed her just now. She had, at one point, looked into methods of inscribing spells on her skin but hadn’t found all that much of use. 

She leaned forward and slowly crawled on top of the altar, giggling softly to herself as she made a show of it in the process. The moss felt soft and surprisingly warm to the touch. Even at the places she hadn’t been sitting on. Much to her delight it felt like a bed to her. The wizard figured that it must’ve been enchanted for comfort by sect. If she had a garden of her own, she would’ve loved to take it with her. Having reached the middle she turned around, a slender leg going upwards as she did before she sat with her legs spread to the side and facing him. Her sex was red with arousal, her lips glistening wetly. The dark pubic hair on her mound trimmed into a lightning bolt. She gave him her best attempt at a smouldering look. The bangs of dark purple hair framing her face added to the sight and gave him a come hither gesture.  
“How about you show me how well you can use that tongue of yours,” she said, grinning widely at the same time. She didn’t exactly mean to sound so tantalizing when she said it. But either way the words spilled out of her mouth in a very uncharacteristic fashion as she spread her legs even wider for emphasis. A hand tantalizingly caressing her body. As he, she wasn’t sure if he needed a name or not, approached and there was a naughty smile on his lips. The same mood was reflected in the unmistakable spark in his eyes as he joined her on top of the altar bed.

His lips tasted strangely like forest berries as they kissed. As their tongues danced inside the caverns of their mouths she couldn’t help but think that his saliva tasted strangely like nectar.The two tastes lingering in her mouth for a moment after they broke away. The half-elf yelped as he leaned in closer and nibbled at her ear lobe. Her sudden reaction made him pull away, and he looked at her with concern.  
“I’m fine,” she said, “It’s just that my ears are a bit sensitive so try to be careful.”  
He nodded in response before resuming kissing her. His lips left a gentle trail of gentle kisses and nibbles down the nape of her neck as well as down her shoulder blades. By this point she was now laying on her back. Her large, perky breasts heaved up and down with each heavy breath, the breasts parting just slightly to the side. Erect nipples stood out on top of each mound like a pair of miniature guard towers on top of a hill. She moaned softly when his lips reached her bosom, soft lips encircling a hard nipple. The half-elf feeling him toying with it with his tongue. One of his hands gently kneaded the other one at the same time. The tender ministrations left the half-elf mewling while at the same time she was enjoying every second of it. 

He repeated the process with her other nipple with the same tenderness. After he was done, his lips continuing to travel downwards, Iskra felt that they were even harder than before. His soft kisses trailed down over her flat stomach, his hands caressing her with a tenderness that made her melt in response. Her breath hitched slightly as she felt him plant a kiss on her pubic mound. Iskra’s heart felt like it had skipped a beat from the sheer anticipation as he slid downwards. His hands slid from caressing her breasts to holding her around her midriff. The half-elf raising her hips just slightly off the bed to give him better access.

Iskra let out another loud moan as his lips made contact with her slit, a wave of pleasure flowing through her at the sudden stimulus. Her moans continued unabated as she could feel his tongue beginning to poke and prod at her labia. His motions were gentle, aimed to give her the most amount of pleasure possible. And feeling pleased she was, a seemingly endless string of moans and whimpers flowing from her lips. Iskra’s idle hands squeezing her breasts as she craned her head slightly to look down at him. The half-elf could feel every stroke of his tongue against her slit as it went up and down, the muscle moving at irregular speed and patterns. Whenever the tip flicked at her outer lips, or brushed by her aroused clit, she tossed her head back. An almost guttural moan coming deep from her as pleasure flooded her brain. He tugged gently at her labia with his teeth, sending delighted shivers down her spine. She didn’t need to offer any encouragement to him as he seemingly knew all the best spots to bring her the most pleasure possible. When he wet a finger in his mouth, she bit down on her lips in anticipation. The girl whimpered slightly when he began rubbing it against her slit in a slow circular motion. He continued to tease her with the finger for a while, leaving her unable to do anything but moan and whimper in response. Hands grabbing fistfulls of moss as she writhed in pleasure.

When he suddenly pushed the lubed digit into her wet canal her eyes shut closed and she let out a long moan. He slowly pushed the finger inside her lubricated but still tight velvet canal. Only reaching as far as the first knuckle in the process before stopping, even then for the sexually overcharged wizard the stimulation made her head spin. One of her hands kneaded one of her breasts. Eagerly groping the heavy mound as she breathes in sharply through her nose as he slowly pushes the finger in and out. When his tongue began flicking against her clit, she gasped, her body going rigid for a moment. She looked down at him through hooded eyelids as the digit and tongue began working in perfect synchronicity. Leaning back down against the bed she breathed sharply through her nose as waves of pleasure once again rolled up from between her legs. The sensations leaving her unable to do much other than to lie there. Her idle hands dragging through his hair or over his back as he continued to kiss and lick at her labia. He kept her on the edge at what felt for hours, seemingly so apt at reading her body that he kept her from climaxing. Whenever she was close, he would stop fingering or licking her and instead deliver light kisses on the insides of her thighs as she cooled down so to speak. The whole thing felt weird yet exhilarating, to be so mercilessly teased like that. But at the same time she was simply so good at what he was doing that she didn’t mind. Finding the gentle rise and fall of her own climax to be a thrill in itself.

With a firm tug on the back of his head she pulled him away all of a sudden. He gave a curious stare, his lips and chin glistening with her juices. By this point her breathing was laboured, her whole body almost buzzing. She had to spend a moment to collect herself before being able to speak.  
“Okay, I think you’ve proven yourself,” she said, her voice slightly slurred, “To great effect as well.”  
She wasn’t sure if she registered a note of pride in his face or if she was simply imagining things. Her motions were sluggish but with some effort she managed to sit up on her knees, gesturing for him to sit up as well.  
“Time for the other part of the test,” she said with some amusement.  
As he stood back up, her eyes were invariably drawn to his now fully erect member. The shaft jutted out from his groin like a spear. The shaft as a whole looked very much like a normal male phallus, both in shape and form. However, what really set it apart was that it looked to be made from smoothly polished wood. Pale root-like veins ran up and down the length of the shaft, giving the effect of marbling somewhat. A prominent vein snaked up the length of the shaft on the outside, looking slightly like a gnarled snake or liana clinging to a tree. The member was noticeably thicker and longer than the average, but not to the degree it’d be uncomfortable for her. Something she knew from previous experimentation and experience. It had an impressive shallow upwards curve to it before it tapered out in a plump head almost in the shape of a mushroom. At the base of the shaft hung a pair of averagely sized testicles. Much like the rest of his body his crotch was hairless, not even a patch of moss or anything to represent pubic hair. 

He sat down in front of her, sitting on his knees in an imitation of how she was sitting. But at the same time he leaned backwards slightly, leaning against his hands held behind him. This pushed his pelvis upwards as well, making his shaft stand out prominently from his pelvis.It looked a bit like a lone tree on a hilltop she thought with amusement. There was only the barest hint of gravitational sag. She leaned closer and gingerly wrapped a hand around the turgid shaft. It felt thick and hefty but even then the tips of her thumb and index finger could meet. Much like his body it felt pleasantly warm to the touch and felt very much like a normal male phallus did. It was a far cry from the toys carved from wood or made out of glass that she usually used to get herself off whenever she felt the urge.

She shuffled slightly closer to him, his knees in between hers and leaned down. As she wrapped her lips around the head, she thought it tasted vaguely of chive, but not overbearingly so. Which was a strange sensation to feel but at the same time it wasn’t that off putting as it was merely a slightly tart aftertaste. Certainly better than the other shafts she had the fortune to sample. Although in all fairness she had fully expected for it to lack any real taste in the first place.She started out slow. Her head moving in a gentle up and down motion that only went just past the head. The half-elf applying a liberal coating of saliva in the process for lubrication for what was to come next. Whilst he didn’t make any sound or anything in response to her actions, he dragged a hand through her hair and then down her back. Obviously appreciative of what she was doing. Iskra humming as she felt his fingers caress her skin while she moved. She swirled the tip of her tongue around the head, flicking rapidly at the underside. Inside of her she could almost feel the pull from the Gem as she pleasured him. That sudden swell of red or pink, mana infused passion that plucked at the edges of her mind. Tempting her with untold pleasure if she caved in just a little. She couldn’t deny the fact that the offer was rather tempting, especially as previous lacklustre attempts of lovemaking came bubbling up to the surface. Or those lonely nights where she had nothing but her fingers and toys for help. To give in to the rising swell of desire that boiled inside of her, to practically devour his member in her mouth in a frenzy of lust. But at the same time her rising urges were tempered by her innate curiosity. The need to see how the avatar worked in bed was a greater need than wanting him to bang her silly. Besides, she thought smugly to herself; she could do that in the comfort of her own home and not on top of an altar in the middle of a temple. But even then the bobbing motions of her head turned more eager, the half-elf taking more and more of the shaft into her mouth. She was after all feeling incredibly horny, and the fact he ate her out so expertly just before helped a bit. If anything she was courteous and wanted to repay the favour. Not to mention a great way to see what made him tick as well.

Even then she had her limits, Iskra pulling away from the shaft with a sputtering cough as the head managed to tap the back of her mouth. He gave her another concerned look, but she just shook his head to dispel his worries as she cleared her throat. With a hand she smeared out the saliva on the shaft.  
“Maybe some other time,” she said.  
She glanced briefly at the backpack where the tome lay, making a mental note to see if there were any spells in it that suppressed her gag reflex briefly. She had always been curious what it’d be like to take a member all the way down, a feat she hadn’t been able to do herself. At least not with something as big as his member. But that was something to worry about later as she returned her attention to the avatar in front of her. Deeming his member suitably lubed for what was to come, she unfurled herself from her sitting position and lay back down onto the bed once more. He climbed on top of her, giving her a friendly smile as their eyes met. She shuddered slightly as she felt the tip of his shaft rub against her slit as he moved, a quiet whimper slipping past her lips as the anticipation built. Iskra pulled her legs back towards her slightly, giving him better access to her sex. She couldn’t help but eagerly look down at her body and see his rock hard shaft pointing right at her opening. The avatar holding himself almost still until she nodded at him to proceed.

She lets out a long drawn out moan as he pushes inside of her. His shaft easily slips inside of her well lubricated passage until their pelvises are pressed up against each other. Neither of them moved for a moment, their bodies almost pressed up against each other. His size fitting her just perfectly as she had almost predicted, filling her up just right without stretching her out painfully. She gives him another brief nod as she feels herself ready and he pulls back his hips before pushing forward again. Iskra moans in response as she feels the large vein rub against her sensitive spots, seemingly all of them at the same time.

His initial thrusts are slow and steady, a gentle back and forth motion that makes her body rock back and forth gently. The half-elf moaning each time he bottoms out. He leans in closer for a kiss, and she eagerly responds. Lips pressing up against each other as he keeps up his steady pace. Her hands roam over his body, caressing his muscular chest or raking his back with her fingernails. Meanwhile, he keeps showering her neck and collarbone with gentle kisses and bites. Whenever he tugs at her earlobe her moans rise in pitch for a moment.

As their lovemaking intensified so did his thrusting, turning into a steady and even jackhammering of her velvet canal. The actions were almost mechanical but even then he surprised her sometimes but bottoming out in her and then jabbing forwards, or adding a slight twist to his hips. It’s not long until Iskra is lost in a haze of lust, her head tossing to and fro on top of the moss. Her breasts wobble up and down as his thrusts make her body rock. The temple chamber filled up with the sounds of their lovemaking, the thumping of bodies against each other and the sounds of her pleasure. There is a near ceaseless string of moans and gasps coming from her as her body rocked back and forth. Occasionally an expletive or an encouragement whenever he hits a particular spot. At the same time her hands are all over him, caressing and stroking every inch of skin that she could touch. She pulls him in for a tight kiss at one point, their tongues wrestling with each other for dominance. The half-elf manages to moan in his mouth when his member rubs up against a sensitive spot. Again he stops his motions and bottoms out inside of her, his body rubbing up against her. He stays there for a moment, letting her savour the sensation of his girth buried deep inside of her. But then he thrusts forward, as if wanting to bury the member even deeper inside of her. The motions make her rock backwards, moaning feebly as the sensations overwhelm her. After a few more plunging thrusts he pulls back to resume that same steady thrusting without barely a pause. By this point her juices are flowing freely from her slit, foaming slightly from the friction of his shaft pounding her, the fluids wetting the moss underneath. The moss almost seemed to become a bit greener and livelier in response.

By this point the calm and collected side of her mind had tucked into bed with a good book so to speak. Thus letting her more emotional, or perhaps more lustful, side take the reins instead. It immediately set plans into motion.  
“Get off,” she managed to say between moans.  
The half-elf whimpered meekly as she felt him pull out, leaving a slightly displeasing hollow feeling in its wake. The shaft glistened with her juices. For a moment she was tempted to taste herself on his shaft, just to give herself in to desires boiling within her. But she had other ideas in mind. He had barely time to move when she pounced, taking advantage of the element of surprise to get on top of him and push him down onto the bed. Moving with a sense of grace and urgency that only an elf could muster. Or a half-elf in this case. She straddled his chest, giving him an enigmatic but coy smile at the same time. She was amused to note that he actually looked surprised, perhaps not fully expecting her to be in control. She usually wouldn’t do that. But now, very emboldened by the magic flowing from the Gem and all those pent up urges, she wanted to. Right now she was fully willing to experiment a little. Her hair, now a tangled mess after the braid had become undone, fell down her backside like a waterfall. Partially framing her face as well. Sweeping her hair to the side, she slid backwards over his taunt, muscular stomach. Her dripping wet folds leaving a faint trail of juices in its wake. When she suddenly felt the turgid shaft nestling in the crack of her rear, she raised her hips. With one hand she guides the slick shaft against her opening. His hands were on her thighs, supporting her as she sank down with a lustful moan. The sensation of fullness returning to her as the member once again bottomed out inside of her when their groins connected. 

Sitting up straight, she began moving at a quick pace. It wasn’t long before she was joyfully bouncing on top of him while moaning loudly. Her breasts bouncing up and down at the same time. The avatar content with holding onto her midriff. The only thing stopping her motions was the stiffness of the altar they were on, the thing nearly not bouncy enough. Iskra threw her head and moaned deeply as she felt the clearly magically enhanced phallus hit all the right points at the same time. Then her motions slowed down, instead beginning to gyrate her hips while she moved. With a look she invited him to touch her, his hands instantly going for her heaving breasts. The response and eagerness made her chuckle. He squeezed them roughly with his strong hands, tweaking her hard nipples between his fingers. Iskra mewls slightly as he rises up sitting to take one of her teats in his mouth. Tugging at the nipple with his teeth and leaving faint bite marks on her pale skin. One of his hands sliding down to rest at the small of her back as her hips continued to gyrate in his lap. The avatar proceeds to deliver multiple light kisses on her shoulders and neck before Iskra pushes him back down onto the moss bed. The half-elfs upper torso is covered with numerous pale hickies and marks. She gives him a lustful grin as she continues to sensually move on top of him, slowly dragging her fingers over his bare chest. Even if his skin felt slightly softer it still felt very lifelike. Her hands traveling up her own body in turn to cup both her breasts, noting that his eyes were following their every motion when she let them go. The swell of pleasure inside was slowly building upwards again, finding herself unable to restrain herself more and more as it built towards its release. Not that she really wanted it to happen anytime soon. Before long she had abandoned her sensual gyrations and was back to gleefully bouncing up and down on the shaft. The pleasure she felt from the large vein rubbing against her g-spot making her squeal in pure delight. The more clinical and analytical side of her made a brief comment about the thing that was obviously moving around. The remark quickly got hushed to silence by another wave of pleasure.

But even that wasn’t enough for the increasingly sexually ravenous half-elf who suddenly grabbed the hands that were holding onto her midriff. Leaning forwards she pushed his arms above his head as she began rolling her hips against his shaft with slow but forceful motions. Each time the shaft managed to make contact with her inner walls she moaned or gasped. Brushing her long hair to the side, she loomed over him. He was smiling at her, and she leaned in closer and cradled his head in her hands and pressed her lips against his. Their tongues once more danced inside their mouths as they made out with a smoldering intensity. Her hips are still bucking and gyrating against his at the same time. His hands caressed her backside and squeezed her breasts gently. Pulling away with a gasp the half-elf sat back up again and went back to moving up and down again. His hands grab her midriff firmly as hers rests on his chest. She can feel the pressure in her core climbing steadily towards the breaking point. In the back of her mind, she was vaguely surprised she hadn’t climaxed yet from the constant stimulation. Although that was not a mystery, she wasn’t exactly keen on solving anytime soon. There would be plenty of time for things like that later on. Instead, she sped up her motions, bouncing with increased eagerness on top of him. Her idle hands roaming over his and her body, lewdly squeezing her breasts for show as she moved. A look of sheer bliss on her face as well. At one point she arches her back, pushing her breasts outwards. She gasps as she can suddenly feel his hands on them again, squeezing them roughly and pinching at her erect nipples between his fingertips. In the back of her mind, she had almost wished she had made him more feral looking, something a bit more monstrous in appearance. The half-elf wanting to feel the sensation of claws gently scraping against her skin as he groped her. Or simply feeling him rut against her hard and fast. Once again that was something she would have to do once she got back. 

She decides to reward his bold behaviour with another intense kiss, hips still moving fiercely up and down against his shaft. Juices dripping down its length and over his testicles. Her body is now heavily flushed, her otherwise pale skin slightly rosy in colour. The skin glistening with a faint sheen of perspiration. But even then she does not feel tired or anything. The only thing she feels is the urge of wanting more of that stiff member currently buried inside her velvet passage. She stares into his golden eyes, still seeing something she can’t fully recognize inside of them. Is it desire? Or something? She kisses him again, that was another mystery she would have to figure out at some point. Now all she wanted was more pleasure. But despite her urges she is becoming more and more aware that her limit is approaching. Even with the Gem’s magic she had her own physical limit. The climax looming like a massive mountain or tower in the distance and it was rapidly approaching her. She had no idea how close he was to his own climax, or if he could climax by his own volition. 

Iskra suddenly rolled off him, panting heavily as she lay on her back again. Leaning close to her, he gently kissed his way up her body towards her face. The half-elf moaning with each kiss of his cool feeling lips against her hot, flustered skin. She closed her eyes as she leaned back, just enjoying the sensation of his lips wandering upwards until they met hers. They kissed with the same hungry intensity as before, teeth tugging at lower lips and tongues dancing around each other.  
“How close?” she asked between kisses, almost instantly regretting her question as she remembered he couldn’t speak. In response he showed her his hand with the thumb and index finger slightly apart. Iskra giggled at his response. The avatar appeared to be full of surprises still, she thought. That did imply that he could climax on his own.  
“So one more time then?” she asked, looking up at him.  
He gave her a brief nod in response.  
“If only all of my expeditions could turn out this good,” she said before pulling him in for another intense kiss. The avatar positioning himself above her as they made out. Iskra let out an involuntary moan as she could feel the tip of his member kiss her labia.

He started off with the same steady rhythm as before but at her encouragement he began picking up the pace. The half-elf tossing her head back against the moss as she moaned in bliss once more. Her body rocking back and forth with each thrust, breasts once again bouncing up and down in response to each slapping impact. She wrapped her legs around his midriff, the gesture mostly for show but also an obvious sign she did not want him to stop. Instead, she wanted him to go faster and harder, to whom he obliged. With both of them so close to their limit they went all out. Both partners threw themselves into fiery passion and lust. Their hands pawing at each other's bodies, exploring and touching every square centimeter of skin. The sound of his body impacting against hers seemed to echo inside the large chamber, her sonorous moans adding to the choir of sex. Life and carnality was once again praised and worshipped within the halls of the temple. Somewhere in the back of her mind she wished he made noises as well, things sounding so one-sided otherwise. But once again something to think about for next time, because there would be so many other next times. Either with him or him with some other appearance.

Iskra’s thoughts were scattered to the winds when his shaft suddenly managed to rub against her g-spot. The sensation was finally enough to send her over the edge. That long awaited tidal wave crashing into her with a force unlike any other of her previous orgasms she ever had. All that tension, which had built up previously suddenly becoming unwound with a massive metaphorical snap. To the half-elf it felt as if the air was suddenly being squeezed out of her lungs as her mind went blank. Her eyes clamping shut as her face contorted into various expressions ranging from surprise to slight befuddlement. Her body went rigid underneath him, her kegel muscles clamping down around his shaft like a vice. Iskra barely notices the fact that he kept on thrusting as she came. The sensations only furthering her descent into ecstasy, a molten hot ball of desire and ecstasy rolling through her from head to toe. 

The climax seems to last for an eternity, the sensation stretched out to the point where pleasure almost seems to turn into pain. It’s at this point it ends and her body collapses down on top of the altar. Iskra feels completely spent as she stares up at the vaulted ceiling while gasping for mouthfuls of air. Her whole body tingled pleasantly and she found it hard to even move a muscle. In the haze of post-orgasmic bliss, it took her a moment to realize that he had pulled out at some point. Now he was sitting on his haunches next to her, his still rock hard shaft jutting out from his pelvis. The whole thing once more glistening with her juices, and there was even a clear drop of what she assumed precome formed at the tip.  
“Aw, you poor thing,” she managed to say between mouthfuls of air.  
She sluggishly reached for the member, the thing practically seemed to throb in her grasp. The member possessing an almost aggressive pulsing to it that seemed to belay how close he was to climaxing. With a slight tug she pulls him closer to her, making him straddle her stomach. There was a flustered expression on his face, and if he could breathe she figured he’d be much like her painting for air. She begins to rapidly stroke the shaft, watching his reaction in turn as his eyes clamp shut. He leans his head back as his jaw goes slightly slack. The half-elf feeling his body tensing up as he edged closer, his testicles pulling closer towards his body as well. The tip noticeably leaking more and more precome as she continued. The slightly transparent fluid feels cool as it splashes against her warm skin.

With a soundless groan he comes, Iskra feeling his shaft pulse in her hand when he does. With a pair of fingers on the underside, she could feel the first load as it ran up the length of the shaft. Even prepared she flinched slightly as it suddenly splattered over her face and chest. The first shot was followed by another pair of heavy loads. The flow quickly diminished after those first three shots and the subsequent three follow-ups never going as far as the valley between her breasts. The final two coming out as a slight dribble from the tip. With that he was as spent, as Iskra could feel the shaft growing soft in her hand. She scooped up some of the errant jizz with a pair of fingers; the stuff was sticky and had a golden colour to it. With some slight hesitation she stuck a sticky digit into her mouth. Having fully expected it to taste slightly salty she was surprised to find that it instead tasted rather sweet. Almost a bit like liquid honey she thought. The consistency seemed just about right too if not a bit more flowy, far stickier than the usual stuff as well. Iskra was suddenly glad she hadn’t gotten any of it in her hair. Because it tasted a lot better she couldn’t resist the lewd urge of beginning to gather it up with her fingers and cleaning them off in her mouth. She registered a faint look of amusement on his face as she did this before he simply laid down next to her. With her face mostly clean she was becoming acutely aware of a sense of fatigue beginning to creep onto her. The whole day of strenuous activities, in more ways than one, finally getting to her. She suppressed a slight yawn and nuzzled in closer to his body as sleep finally began to overtake her. The last thing the half-elf feeling was him pulling her closer to him, an arm draping over her body comfortingly.

The sun was low on the horizon when she woke up again. Her whole body felt stiff, even then she did feel surprisingly well rested. The altar has turned out to be a rather soft bed after all. He was gone of course when she had woken up. The avatar had returned back to the aether, or wherever he came from in the first place. She used the fountain to clean up the dried remains of his semen on her chest. The girl shrieked loudly as the ice cold water splashed onto her. Even if it did have the effect of clearing her head afterwards. So once that was done, she had her hair braided up again after a flick of her hand. Followed by one more than cleaned off some grassy stains on her body. Another gesture had her surrounded once more by a cloud of pink butter, her clothes reappearing on her body. She really needed to figure out how to change that spell at some point she thought to herself as she was being dressed. Butterflies felt very much unlike her, especially pink ones. The Gem of Prurient Nature sat on its stand on top of the plinth as it had done when she had first found it. Everything about the artifact felt normal as she looked at it. She even made sure to check it with her arcane senses, but there weren't any waves of mana flowing from it now. It had returned to its normal dormant state. It was just the same presence she had felt when she had sensed it earlier. Picking it up gently she dropped it into a leather pouch that went into her backpack. After a moment of deliberation, she dropped the stand into her backpack as well, feeling that they two complimented each other so well. Hefting her pack on her shoulder again she took one last look at the temple chamber, wondering how long until this place would be completely taken over by nature. But that was probably what the Conclave had intended anyway. So it wasn’t that much of a loss in that case. Even if she still would’ve loved to bring the altar back home with her somehow. Not that she had a garden or anything where she could put it. Once again, maybe some other time.

Walking towards the overgrown door leading to the temple nave she began chanting under her breath. Fingers weaving arcane gestures as she began siphoning mana into her. When she released the spell, she took another step forward and as if stepping through an invisible doorway found herself inside the atrium once more. The wizard having ghost-walked through the ruined doorway. So used to doing it that she barely felt disoriented by it anymore. Her next step was to find her gluttonous familiar and then make her way out of the temple. If she found a quick way out, she could make her way to her last camping spot she had before nightfall. She let out a loud, sharp whistle, the sound echoing through the nave. She could hear the flutter of leathery wings again and Netopyr landed on her shoulder. Looking as content as a small bat could look.  
“Well you seem mighty pleased,” she remarked as she scratched him behind his ear, “I take it those moths were delicious.”  
Netopyr chirped twice and Iskra suddenly felt her cheeks go warm from embarrassment. She looked sideways for a moment before speaking.  
“Oh, just doing some research, that’s all.”


End file.
